Raised by Someone Who Cares
by Ines MC
Summary: In 1981, Augusta Longbottom, Lily and James Potter were murdered by Lord Voldemort and his inner circle. Neville Longbottom grows as The-Boy-Who-Lived, but can he destroy Voldemort? And where is Harry Potter?
1. The Potters and a Mortal Party

_**Chapter 1 – The Potters and a Mortal Party**_

Harold Potter was a fortunate man for his whole life. He never attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (his father wanted to protect the family from those who wished they join to Dark Lords), but he fell in love with a beautiful Ravenclaw student, Juliet Boyd, and married her in 1958. Two years later, on March 27th, the birth of James Gareth Potter blessed the couple.

James grew as a handsome man. Like his father and many Potter's generations, he had untidy jet-black hair, but the eyes were from his mother, brown-greenish covered by round-rimmed glasses. As his grandfather, leader of Mauraders, James loved pranks and, to honour him, he used the same nickname, Prongs, and worked hard to become an Animagus. He also had an athletic body, was brave and intelligent.

Harold had decided his son wouldn't study in Hogwarts so, in May 1978, James did his N.E.W.T.s in the Ministry of Magic. A month later, the young man and others started to work in the Department of Mysteries as Unspeakables. It was there James met a very charming redhead witch.

'Hi! I'm James, James Potter. Prongs is my nickname.'

'Hello! My name's Lily Evans, they call me Emerald. I don't remember see you in Hogwarts…'

'I was home-schooled. How was it?'

This meeting stayed in the youth's heads for a long, long time. James could only think about her lovely bright green almond-shaped eyes, while Lily imagined touching his messy hair.

A few months later, the friendship between James and Lily had flourished greatly and they got married in a wonderful small wedding in the summer of 1979. The next year, on July 31st, Harry James Potter was born.

* * *

After Lily's graduation in Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster, never stopped sending letters to make Lily join to his organization against the dark side, Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore drove the young couple insane.

'Hmm…' Lily was preparing dinner when saw an owl fly towards her. 'James, a letter arrived!'

'I bet one knut that it's Dumbledore.' her husband came smiling for the happy baby in his arms.

'You're right, see… It's him again.' Lily said playfully. 'Why doesn't he give up?'

'Because you are a brilliant and powerful witch…' James answered to this recurrent question kissing her on her lips.

'Well, I won't join him. Dumbledore is a manipulative and egocentric old man. He hasn't scruples... For the Greater Good, he would do anything…'

'At least, he doesn't know we married and had Harry. Lily, can you imagine what he would do with our son due to the prophecy?' the young man wondered, worried about the answer.

'I'm so glad we're Unspeakables. In other way, we would never get knowledge of it and we couldn't prepare ourselves… James, did you invite your parents to come dinner tonight?'

'Yes…'

'And Harry's godfather?'

'I also did. Did you already consider what we should do to the first birthday of Harry?' the brunet man said kidding with the nine month's baby.

'I thought in a dinner with us, your parents and his godfather. James, he's just a baby!' she warned him.

'I know that, love…'

Later in that night, Lily and James told to the others about what they knew and their concerns. All the family was willing to continue fighting against the dark forces of Lord Voldemort. They wouldn't show their faces, they would use their nicknames and they wouldn't follow Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. They were The Shadows.

* * *

In the next months, the Wizarding World gained hope. In every attack where The Shadows made their presence, the Death Eaters hadn't choice without withdraw. The Shadows became an important force against Voldemort and that didn't make Dumbledore happy. He didn´t like them, because they did what his Order of the Phoenix should do. He even tried saying to the Minister Millicent Bagnold that The Shadows were fight against the Death Eaters so they could take their place. However much Dumbledore said, the Minister for Magic didn't agree with him.

In fact, Minister Bagnold was so happy with The Shadows' achievements that she decided to organize a party on October 31st 1981. Every important family and Ministry's worker was invited to the Halloween's party. They were present around two hundred wizards and it was amazing, the decorations were stunning and the food was delicious, the music was captivating. Suspend in the air were pumpkins and bats decorating the magnificent hall of the Ministry, a band was playing in a corner and there was a space for dancing. The hall had lots of roundtables. Everyone was having a great night.

The Potters were present in the party. They weren't wearing the robes they used as members of The Shadows, but the uniform of the Unspeakables. The younger couple borrowed to the older couple the black robes, which covered the faces, and the little Harry wore a baby's uniform of Unspeakable.

James had an arm around Lily trying to comforting her.

'Marlene… How?' she asked, her voice was barely audible. 'We were best friends in Hogwarts. How?'

'Death Eaters… I believed they killed her and her family, because her affiliation to Order of the Phoenix.' Harold told her, while kissing the wife's cheek, seeing that Juliet met Marlene's mother.

'It's no secret that a traitor exists on Dumbledore's side. He always believed that we should give to Death Eaters a second chance. I don't agree with him.'

'I agree with you James… Unfortunately the McKinnons weren't the only ones murdered. People allege Voldemort killed Dorcas Meadows himself. And it was found just bits of Benjy Fenwick, the Death Eaters mutilated him.' Juliet communicated them. 'The Bones and the Prewetts have also suffered losses.'

The mood was down in that table. Another song started and James convinced Lily to dance. She cleared the tears she had on the face and whispered sounding worried, 'James, do you think Harry can grow without the war's fears?'

'I don't know, sweetheart. But I'm sure that we'll make everything for that is possible. Lily, we could be seating in our home, afraid and hoping, but no, we fight and fight and we'll never give up.' he told her determined.

At the roundtable, Juliet held Harry in her arms affectionately, while listening to her husband telling the baby what he did last week, when she and her daughter-in-law went shopping.

'You should have seen. James put Harry in his toy broomstick and there he was flying, all content. Harry inherited the Potter's genes of flying, he'll better than James. And when our son took him out the toy broomstick, Harry did accidental magic. He probably didn't like to stop flying, so he turned James's hair to green and yellow...' at this point, Harold broke out laughing. 'He'll be an excellent joker as my father was… I laugh so hard. Juliet, you and Lily should have seen it.'

The Longbottoms were in the party too. They were in a roundtable with Dumbledore. Frank's best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew couldn't go to the party. Sirius was with Peter, protecting him, because Peter was the Secret Keeper of Longbottom's house in Godric's Hollow, while Remus was travelling around the world.

Frank and Alice were wearing their Auror's uniform, while Neville, Augusta and Albus wore their best robes, light blue, dark red and purple. At the same time James and Lily were dancing, Frank took Alice to dance, leaving his mother talking with Albus, 'Albus, do you think it's wise to come here with Neville? After all, a Dark Lord is searching for him…'

'My dear Augusta, you don't have anything to worry.' Dumbledore tried to calm her, 'It's just a night in the Ministry.'

'Don't you think You-Know-Who could take this party, while everyone relaxes, to attack? It's the perfect opportunity to kill my grandson!'

'Neville is safe. I really doubt that Voldemort will appear. We are in the Ministry of Magic…'

How much Albus Dumbledore was mistaken. Close to midnight, Lord Voldemort and his inner circle of Death Eaters, about one hundred, attended the party. In a second of panic, people ran to get out of the Ministry and screamed. They also saw multi-coloured lights, specially green and red.

Most of the people, guests and Death Eaters, suffered injuries or died, while running or duelling. Whilst duelling, it destroyed the most of the decorations and the roundtables. The hall looked like it had gone through more than one attack.

The Potters and the Longbottoms duelled together against Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, her brother-in-law Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr. and Dumbledore duelled against Voldemort. The babies, Harry and Neville, were quiet close to a pillar watching the duel of their parents.

Voldemort and Bellatrix released two Killing Curses that hit Lily and Augusta, while Frank and Juliet suffered the effects of the Cruciatus Curse launched by Barty and Rodolphus. Dumbledore quickly returned to duel against Voldemort, after to get rid of the result of an Oppugno Jink in the wreckage of a roundtable. Rabastan, leveraging the shock of Lily's death, hit James with the Killing Curse, while Alice and Harold hit Barty and Rodolphus with Stunning Spells. The pillar, where the babies were, was hit by a Reductor Curse from a Death Eater and the other unknown wizard hit Dumbledore with the Full Body-Bind Curse. Voldemort, seeing his opponent incapacitated, launched his favourite curse, the Killing Curse, directly at Harry and Neville.

* * *

**A/N : I'm not a native English speaker, so I'm sorry for the mistakes. Although, Alex Lily Potter and xXTheDragonRiderXx, my betas, are doing a wonderful work correcting those mistakes.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Harold and Juliet Potter are characters from my creation, such as James's middle name.**

**In this story Blacks weren't related to Potters in the most recent generations.**

**Here is my time line of this chapter to those confused:**

**Around 1920: Harold and Juliet were born**

**1958: Harold married Juliet**

**1960: James and Lily were born**

**1978: James met Lily**

**1979: James married Lily**

**1980: Harry was born**

**April 1981: James and Lily talk about Dumbledore**

**October 1981: an attack in the Ministry of Magic**


	2. Discussions, Decisions and Childhoods

_**Chapter 2 – Discussions, Decisions and Childhoods**_

On the next day, as well as the following months, the headers of the most popular wizarding newspaper in United Kingdom, _the Daily Prophet_, were all about the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names by The-Boy-Who-Lived. Wizards and witches were celebrating the end of the war, so excitedly to the point of Muggles suspect strange happenings: strange clothes, sighting of owls, shooting stars in the different cities of Britain…

In Scotland, there was a couple who wasn't celebrating. They have lost their son and daughter-in-law, leaving their fifteen month grandson orphan. The baby reminded them very of the loved ones lost in the previous day. The boy had untidy jet-black hair as his father and bright green almond-shaped eyes as his mother. The baby's name was Harry James Potter and his grandparents were Harold and Juliet Potter.

The couple were in Potter Manor, in the middle of a Scottish forest. The manor was like a castle, really big. It had three floors, a basement, a dungeon, a Quidditch pitch and gardens. The third floor had only bedrooms, each one with a large and soft bed, a bathroom, comfortable sofas, a desk and some Muggle objects. The second floor had a very extensive library with some rare books, a large duel room, a small gym and two bathrooms. The first floor had a room connected to the Floo Network, impossible to trace, and it's the only room where is possible Apparate and use authorized Portkeys. This floor also had a majestic living room, a fantastic dining room, a kitchen ready with Wizard and Muggle objects and one bathroom. The basement had a potions lab with all the required ingredients. The dungeon was the part of Potter Manor less beautiful and dirtier, because it wasn't used for a long time. The Quidditch pitch was outstanding and it was equipped with the ball for the game and several broomsticks. The gardens were beautiful, with different ornaments and a fountain.

The night after the attack, Harold and Juliet were sitting together in front of the fireplace, in the living room, while Harry slept in the nursery. They were worried about what the future had intended for them.

'I have serious doubts that Voldemort is dead. Juliet, do you remember the prophecy James and Lily told us?'

She sadly nodded, 'Wasn't it something like the one who could defeat Voldemort would be born in the end of July and his parents had faced at least three times… Voldemort would mark him as an equal… The one who can defeat him would also have a power that Voldemort doesn't know and… one of them would die in the other's hands… Was that right?'

'Yes, it was. As you said, Voldemort would mark the only one with the power to destroy him, so I think yesterday he only made that mark.' Harold told to his shaken wife.

'So the war isn't over… This is just a war's break… Honey, how long will it take for Voldemort return?' the red haired witch asked slowly.

'It can take months or even years…' He said sounding older than his sixty-one years old. 'But Harry will be ready when Voldemort comes back. I'm quite sure our grandson will be in the middle of the next war.'

'How can you be sure of that? Longbottoms's boy is The-Boy-Who-Lived, he's the one who can destroy Voldemort.' Juliet said and did not want to believe what she was hearing, because she wanted to protect Harry.

'It was a big confusion… When Voldemort disappeared, we left as quickly as possible. Harry and Longbottom have scars, so the one with the power to defeat Voldemort is one of them! It doesn't matter what the Wizarding World believes…

'I just don't want to believe, Harold... But you're right.' Juliet spoke and started crying for her grandson.

'Darling, I'm scared too, but we need protect Harry.' The wizard tried to appease his wife. 'He has to start training at a young age. He must learn how to control his magic, how to duel, about potions and also have a good physical condition.'

'Fine, but don't dare to forget Harry is a child. We and his godfather have to tell him stories about Lily and James and he has to play as the child he is. Harry should have a happy childhood, it can't be just training. Are we in agreement, my dear?'

'Yes, we are. We will live here. Potter Manor is unplottable and has the best protections of all Britain. Harry's godfather can live here too and I'm sure Milly and Benny will want help us.' he finished talking in a playful tone. 'Come on… We need to sleep, we aren't young anymore and it will help you recovering from that Cruciatus Curse…

* * *

Some hours before the Potters went to bed, and so did Neville, Alice and Frank were talking to Dumbledore, in Godric's Hollow.

'Frank, I'm glad to know you have already recovered from the Cruciatus Curse.' Albus said with a grandfather's smile on his face.

'Yes, one night in St Mungo's got me recovered.' Frank said quietly, maybe too calm, because then he spoke angrily. 'But how did You-Know-Who find us?'

'Albus, wasn't the Ministry protected?' Alice asked him in the same tone of her husband.

'Alice, Frank… The Ministry was carefully protected, but the party wasn't secret, was it? And you are Aurors, so it was obvious that you would be there.' Albus answered them with his light blue eyes shining.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening was heard and a confused Sirius Black with shortness of breath entered in the living room.

'Hey! P-Peter disappeared! He hit me with a S-Stunner and tied me to a chair. I, I saw the D-Dark Mark in his arm. Peter b-betrayed us.' Sirius growled really fast.

'Mr Black, please, calm down…' the oldest wizard tried to say.

'Sirius, are you sure? Peter can't be a Death Eater, he's a weak man and he is loyal to us… If Peter was a Death Eater, what would Voldemort see in him?' Frank asked disbelieving.

By the end of the day, all Britain, Wizard and Muggle, was searching for Peter Pettigrew, The Traitor.

In the next years, the Wizarding World lived in peace. The most of the Death Eaters and Dark Arts supporters went to Azkaban, as Bellatrix Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew, others died, like Evan Rosier and Wilkes, and the remaining managed to pretend being innocent, as Lucius Malfoy and Avery.

* * *

Every day, _the Daily Prophet_ had articles about The-Boy-Who-Lived and his family. The Longbottoms were more famous than ever. Everyone knew the name of Neville Longbottom. Young wizards dreamed of being friends with him and young witches dreamed about their marriage with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

At that moment, the Longbottoms's popularity was increasing again. After all, The-Boy-Who-Lived would be eleven years old the next month. Everybody was waiting for his grand birthday party and to see him get ready for his first year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After the Longbottoms found out about the betrayal of The Traitor, they had moved to Longbottom Manor, on an island in the northern part of Scotland. Longbottom Manor wasn't as big or beautiful as Potter Manor, but it was still enchanting.

'Frankie, did you send the invites?' asked the brunette witch. 'Everything must be perfect for our Nevie's birthday.'

The couple Longbottom was preparing the birthday party for two months now. Alice stopped working after the attack, so she could devote to prepare for the party and fulfill all her sons wishes for his birthday. Neville was a little chubby boy with dark blonde hair and spoiled by everyone. His parents would give him whatever he wanted, and when the Auror Sirius Black visited him he would bring him presents. Furthermore, owls were always bringing him letters with gifts from grateful wizards. Only Remus didn't bring him anything, because he disappeared while travelling around the world, he probably died.

Alice didn't work, but Frank did. He was in an important put in the Auror Office. But being famous became more important than his job to his life.

* * *

In other part of Scotland, Harry Potter was lying in his bed thinking about his life, 'Why? Why are they training me? That's it! On my birthday they will tell me. Yes, they will…'

'Harry, breakfast is ready. Hurry up!' Milly entered in his bedroom and told him.

Milly and her brother Benny were house-elves. But the Potters didn't trait them like dirty slaves, Milly and Benny were part of the family. They wore clean and nice clothes, paid one galleon per week and had one day off weekly, since they wouldn't accept more than that.

Harry was just a child, but looked very attractive. He was tall for his age, had some muscles, wore contact lenses instead of round-rimmed glasses, which allowed seeing bright green eyes, and the hair was still untidy jet-black. Harry also was funny, intelligent, brave and stubborn.

The month had passed and Harry was preparing to face his grandparents and godfather. While celebrating his birthday, in the living room, the boy changed the topic of conversation, 'Granny, why are you training me?'

Juliet Potter for a moment she was speechless and after looking to her husband she said, 'Harry… do you remember how your parents died?

'Yes. Dark wizards murdered them. Wasn't it?' Harry asked confused.

'No… It was like that, but the dark wizards were the Death Eaters and their master.' Harry's godfather told him.

'I don't understand. Aren't the Death Eaters in Azkaban? And didn't Voldemort die?'

'Harry, not all the Death Eaters are in Azkaban, some of them walk free… And we don't believe Voldemort is dead.' Harold told to his grandson.

'Oh… Then where is Voldemort?'

'Hidden, somewhere in Albania.' Harry's godfather spoke.

'That isn't everything, is it?' Harry questioned, still not realizing where they wanted to go with that.

'You're right, Harry.' Harold praised him and smiled.

'But before we tell you, please, don't be mad with us. We would tell you sometime in this year.' Juliet added.

And that was how Harry learned about the prophecy and became more determined to train. Now, he wanted revenge.

* * *

The day before, there was the Neville's birthday party. The Longbottoms invited lots of wizarding families. Neville received more presents and became more arrogant, convinced he was better than anyone, just because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

It will definitely be fun to see Neville Longbottom, The-Boy-Who-Lived, during his time in Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: For any doubt here is the prophecy: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**

**Different manors, different childhoods: Harry trained and Neville spoiled. What does the future awaits them?**

**Throughout the story we'll learn what exactly Harry's training was.**

**Does anyone have suspicions about who is Harry's godfather? He is a character from the books…**

**Thank you, Darkwill0w, for notify me about some mistakes and their corrections.**


	3. The Bravery of The-Boy-Who-Lived

**A/N: **_**The italic writing means that is a flashback.**_

_**Chapter 3 – The Bravery of The-Boy-Who-Lived**_

Perenelle and Nicolas Flamel were considered, without problems, the oldest witch and wizard from the world, they were more than six hundred and sixty years old. How was this possible? Well, Nicolas was a well-known alchemist and so he was capable to create the Philosopher's Stone and this wasn't just a simple stone. It had incredible powers, which included producing the Elixir of Life and transforming metal into gold. So, the Flamels were able to have an immortal life thanks to the Elixir of Life.

The Flamels lived happily in their house, in Devon. Nicolas was a tall man, his hair and beard, once brown, was grey and a little long and his eyes were dark. Perenelle had a low height, when compared to her husband, her hair, once blonde, was white and long and her eyes were blue.

The couple rarely received visits, usually it was they who visited. In May 1991 though, they received a surprise visit from Albus Dumbledore.

'Nicolas, my friend, how are you?' he asked cordially.

Nicolas passed the afternoon, in the living room, talking with Dumbledore, suspecting why he was there. So, there wasn't admiration when the subject approached.

'Perenelle, Nicolas… Please, tell me… Is the Philosopher's Stone well protected?'

'Of course it is!' Perenelle answered him more loudly than she expected. 'You know, it's been protected for many centuries. Why are you asking?'

'Well, you see… I've got some contacts and they spotted signs that Voldemort is in Albania. I'm afraid he may try to steal your stone to regain his power and be immortal.'

'Wasn't he dead?' Perenelle inquired, while drinking her pumpkin juice.

'No, he isn't… Voldemort was only weakened by The-Boy-Who-Lived.' Dumbledore confided in them.

' Really? So, what do you suggest we do?' Nicolas questioned, leaning back in his seat.

At the end of the day, they decided. The Philosopher's Stone would go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank and then to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore would take care of the protections.

In the next day, Nicolas went to see a friend and told him about the conversation.

'Nick, you know I don't trust him. But, please, don't trust him with the stone.' his friend begged.

* * *

It was September 1st 1991, the agitation in Platform 9¾ at King's Cross Station in London, increased. It was possible see parents follow their children with big trunks, pets… It looks like a normal September 1st, but it wasn't. Children and adults, lots of them, were surrounding The-Boy-Who-Lived. It was heard requests to touch his scar, requests to take photographs, autograph requests, marriage proposals… So Neville was shining, he had all attention, so he could show his brilliance.

'Mr Longbottom, which house do you think you'll be?' a journalist from _the Daily Prophet_ asked.

'What do you think about Hogwarts?' another inquired. 'What can we expect from you, Mr Longbottom?'

'I, The-Boy-Who-Lived, will be in Gryffindor. Hogwarts will have the honour in having me there and I will show the cowards and dirty Slytherin what they are.'

Neville Longbottom continued yelling his egocentric and foolish beliefs with an arrogant smile on his chubby face until it was time to catch the fantastic and red Hogwarts Express.

* * *

At this time, a boy with bright green eyes was finishing his shower after an intense workout at the gym from Potter Manor. Harry was incredible happy, his grandfather would fulfil his promise. He remembered so well of that day.

_Harry had always loved reading, his godfather's influence, and when he was six he found some old diaries. Harry's great-grandfather had written those diaries, while Hogwarts' student. He had written all the pranks he made with his friends, the Marauders. Harry loved the diaries, they stolen his attention, specially one thing._

'_Granddaddy, what is an Animagus?' asked the six years old boy._

'_Interested in Animagus too? Harry, an Animagus is a person who can transform in an animal. Your father and your great-grandfather were Animagus, both transformed in stags. And of course, they never registered their forms in the Ministry.' Harold explained amusing._

'_Can I learn how to become one?'_

'_I'm sorry Harry… Now you can't, but after the holidays when you're eleven I'll teach you. I promise.' Harold assured to the excited boy._

When Harry stopped remembering that day, he, his family, Milly and Benny were finishing their delicious lunch prepared by the house-elves.

'Granddaddy, do you remember?'

'Remember? What are you talking about?' Harold asked, trying to understand.

'You know what I'm talking about…' Harry approached and whispered in Harold's ear. 'You told me you'll teach me how to become an Animagus.'

'Oh, that!? Are you ready? I think your granny had the Animagus Potion somewhere…'

In the following months, Harry, besides continuing his usual training, worked hard to become an Animagus.

* * *

In Hogwarts, a trio was starting being known as Golden Trio, because of their curious experiences. The-Boy-Who-Lived had come to the school expecting being loved by everyone and to don't need to do anything. Ronald Bilius Weasley, usually known as Ron, thought he was going to finally overcome his five older brothers' achievements, because he was the best friend of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione Jean Granger, a bookish Muggle-born, aspired to have friends in this new world and be successful.

The first experience of Ron was during the traveling in boats. He didn't pay attention to what Hagrid said and fell into the Black Lake. To Hermione was the impossibility to answer the questions made by the Potions Master. To Neville was during the Sorting ceremony.

_The Great Hall of Hogwarts was full with happy and terrified students. Professor Minerva McGonagall had already started calling names._

'_Longbottom, Neville!' she called._

'_Slytherin!' the Sorting Hat exclaimed after two minutes._

_The confusion was common_. _How could it be? The-Boy-Who-Lived was a Slytherin. Of course, by the end of the night, the Headmaster changed him to Gryffindor._

After some weeks, Neville was friends with Ron, a ginger boy he had met at his birthday party, and followed by Hermione, a know-it-all. They had already met Fluffy, a three-headed dog possessed by Hagrid, pretended to have a midnight duel and were in the Forbidden Forest. Normally, these attitudes would cost house points to the students, but since one of them was The-Boy-Who-Lived, they gained points. In the Halloween they decided add one more little adventure to their achievements.

_The students were enjoying the Halloween Feast with the fantastic decorations and the wonderful food, when suddenly the professor Quirinus Quirrel appeared and, before fainting, said, _'_Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! I thought you ought to know.'_

_Of course, the Golden Trio being as they are went to the dungeons to fight against the mountain troll. When the teachers showed they saw the Golden Trio safe, but unconscious. After the troll was defeated and the kids woke up, Dumbledore gave them twenty points each for standing up to creature._

The Christmas passed and The-Boy-Who-Lived and friends continued to have dangerous adventures. Neville belonged to the Gryffindor Quidditch team thanks to Dumbledore, although he was an awful flyer. He fell of his broomstick in his first game and Gryffindor lost all of their games. The Golden Trio gained more house points for being out of bed at night.

* * *

In Potter Manor, Harry laughed when he discovered about the lastest adventure of The-Boy-Who-Lived. But he never stopped training. Harry already knew what the students in the fifth grade in Hogwarts had studied and he was preparing to become an expert in a lot of different magical areas in two or three years.

* * *

In late April, Neville, Ron and Hermione with Dumbledore's help transferred Norbert, a Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon, to Romania, where Ron's brother, Charlie, worked.

A week before exams, the trio went to the Third Floor Corridor, since they found out about the Philosopher's Stone and wanted to protect it from the professor Severus Snape. Only Neville managed to get the chamber, where Quirrel was in front of the Mirror of Erised, Ron had been hurt in the chess game and Hermione, after solving the logical problem, went help him.

'What does this mirror do? I see what I desired…' Quirrel murmured looking to the mirror. 'But how do I get the stone?'

'Use the boy.' A strange, rough and hoarse voice said and The-Boy-Who-Lived fainted from fright.

When Neville woke up, he was in the hospital wing. Around the bed were lots and lots of different types of wizarding candies.

'Neville, my boy….'

The boy jumped scared, he was paying so much attention to the candies, that he didn't realize when Dumbledore entered.

'They are from your friends and admirers.' The older wizard told him, pointing to the candies and sitting in a chair. 'It's nice to see you recovered. You were unconscious for three days.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Neville, you were wonderful while standing up to Voldemort.'

'You-Know-Who!?' exclaimed the silly boy, after shaking at Voldemort's mention, the fear was visible in his face. 'I killed him! He's dead!'

'No, he isn't. He was possessing Professor Quirrel.'

'Po-possessing? He h-has been here f-for one y-year! The v-voice…'

'That's right.' Dumbledore confirmed. 'Your friends, Hermione and Ronald, wrote me a letter about what you did. When I read it, I was already on my way to Hogwarts.'

'Where's Y-you-Know-W-who?' Neville asked terrified.

'Voldemort run away. When I arrived to the chamber, I saw you lying down in the floor and Voldemort was on your side. When he touched you, he burned. And once he saw me, he left.'

When the long beard wizard mentioned Voldemort, Neville trembled.

'H-he burned? Why?'

'He did burn, but I only can guess why. And my guess is due to your grandmother's sacrifice in the night Voldemort gave you that scare in your cheek. She died to save you. And Voldemort can't understand it, he can't understand the power of love.'

The kid trembled again at the sound of Voldemort.

'Oh… The stone? Is it safe?' the chubby boy questioned.

'I'm afraid, Neville, Voldemort destroyed the Philosopher's Stone when he broke the Mirror of Erised.'

The name Voldemort, once more, made the young wizard trembled.

'So, your friend, Flamel… Is he going to die?'

'Yes, he is. But, Neville, don't be worried. To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'

* * *

**A/N: It seems the friend of the Flames doesn't trust in Dumbledore. Who is he?**

**Neville faced Quirrel, so brave…**

**Harry's godfather: I'm sad we didn't find out who he is in this chapter, but I must confess I'm enjoying read about who you think he is. So far, there is the count: Severus Snape: 1; Alastor Moody: 2; Remus Lupin: 2. More guesses?**

**And what is Harry's Animagus form? Should I give him more than one?**

**To the ones who want Ginny to appear: Good news! She will appear soon.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are helping me to improve this story and my English.**


	4. New Residents

**A/N: **_**The italic writing means that is a flashback.**_

_**Chapter 4 – New Residents**_

Perenelle and Nicolas Flamel were preparing to sleep, when suddenly a big, red and gold bird appeared with a letter.

'Nico, is it Dumbledore's phoenix?' the witch asked surprised.

'Yes… This is Fawkes.' the man answered, grinned to the wife.

'It's about the Philosopher's Stone.' Perenelle said after reading the beginning of the letter.

* * *

'Harold, you were right…' a sad ancient wizard said. 'My dear Perenelle and I shouldn't have trust him.

'At least, not with the Philosopher's Stone.' added Perenelle, while eating some of the cookies made by Milly.

'What did it happen? What did Dumbledore do with the stone?' Juliet inquired worried and impatient.

'He said he would protect the stone, b-but the p-protections didn't stop e-even s-students of the first y-year of finding t-the s-stone…' Perenelle told them irritated and with tears shinning in her eyes.

'But the stone, is it safe?' asked Harry's godfather.

'I'm afraid, Remus, while the glorious The-Boy-Who-Lived confronted the professor of Defense Against Dark Arts, who Voldemort possessed, they destroyed the stone.' Nicolas explained seriously and sarcastically.

'But, Mr. and Mrs. Flamel, but that means… you can't produce the Elixir of Life anymore.' Harry said astonished and worried.

The Flamels' face only showed deep seriousness, but in the face of the remaining could be seen worry and sadness. Ten painful minutes passed in complete silence, suddenly the Flamels started laughing and the others stayed surprised at this.

'How can you laugh, Mr. and Mrs. Flamel?' Milly was able to tell. She, her brother Benny and the Flamels were the ones who weren't in shock.

'Do you understand this means you'll die?' Benny added.

'Milly, Benny, we understand that, b-but…' Nicolas couldn't continue, because he started laughing again.

'You see, Nicolas and I… We, we followed Harold's warning.' Perenelle explained, laughing once in a while.

'Are you saying that you didn't give the Philosopher's Stone to Dumbledore?' Harold asked, still with the raised hand to grab the butterbeer.

'Exactly!' Perenelle exclaimed happily.

'But that had a price…' Nicolas muttered dejectedly.

'What!? What is it?' Juliet asked while the others thought about the worst things that could happen to the Flamels.

'The stone that I gave to Dumbledore is destroyed.' Nicolas said as if it was obvious.

'What?' asked a confused Remus. The remaining confused too.

'Didn't you know? We live for so many centuries that we got some hobbies.' Perenelle explained. 'One of Nicolas' hobbies is collecting stones.'

'Really?!' Harry was awestruck. It was hard to believe the old wizard in front of him had such an ordinary hobby.

'Yes. I have hundreds and hundreds of different stones in a room.' Nicolas admitted. 'The stone I gave to Dumbledore was the only one that looked like the Philosopher's Stone. It took me four hundred years to find that stone. It was a stone very significant to me.'

'So… Huh… That stone is the price you paid?' Remus inquired, not sure of what he was saying.

The Flamels nodded.

'Nicolas, did you tell to Dumbledore?' Harold asked, worried about what the egocentric wizard would do if he knew.

'No, I didn't.'

'For all purposes, Nicolas and I have enough Elixir of Life to set our affairs in order and then we'll die.'

'But what will you really do?' Harold asked with a smile.

'Well, we aren't sure…' started Perenelle.

'But we thought, you know, that maybe some friends, who know our story, would like to live with these two old and grumpy wizards.' Nicolas said jokingly. 'Do you know someone, who didn't care it?'

'Indeed, I know someone.' Harold said, while glanced to his wife. 'In fact, they would appreciate your company…'

'Really… Why?' asked Perenelle smiling.

'Because they have a grandson and this grandson has a very rigorous training schedule.' Juliet explained.

'Would they appreciate if we helped in that training?' asked Nicolas curious.

'I sure they would.' Remus answered.

From that moment, Harry got a new training schedule. His godfather, Remus Lupin, taught him Defence Against Dark Arts, Duelling and Charms. His grandmother, Juliet, instructed Harry Herbology, Potions and Healing spells. His grandfather, Harold taught him Transfiguration and Dark Arts (not how use them, but how recognize them). Perenelle instructed him History of Magic and Ancient Runes. Nicolas taught Harry Alchemy and Arithmancy. Milly instructed Astronomy, Benny instructed Care of Magical Creatures and both taught Harry their magic. So, he improved his knowledge in these different areas, while he kept training his muscles, his flying ability, the different modes of transportation in the Wizarding World and, obviously, his prank's skills.

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley, a redhead little witch, was in her bedroom thinking about the events of this August morning. She knew he was coming, but she never thought it would be this early.

_Molly Weasley was in her kitchen, in her loved Burrow, finishing of preparing the breakfast for her big family. In the old and large table was seating a chubby boy, Neville Longbottom. His parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom, had to go to other country, France, for a worldwide conference about the importance of the Aurors, so their son would pass the rest of the summer's holidays with his best-friend, Ronald Weasley._

_When Ginny came to the kitchen to asked her mother about her jumper, the rest of her brothers (who still living in the Burrow), her parents and Neville were already eating. After she saw The-Boy-Who-Lived, she ran away for her bedroom without saying a word._

_A few minutes later, Ginny came back to the kitchen, this time wearing Muggle clothes instead of her pyjamas. During the rest of the day Ron and Neville joked about her and her supposed crush. Ginny's father, Arthur, went work, her brother, Percy, still locked in his room and the twins, Fred and George, only teased a bit and then went fly outside._

It was already late, the Weasleys and Neville had dinner and were sleeping, except for Ginny. She felt bad about the teases. The twins' jokes were common for her, but the teases from Ron and her once hero weren't.

'Gits… Gormless… Prats...' Ginny whispered, remembering about the day.

Her brother, Ron, was always an idiot, but since he met The-Boy-Who-Lived he became worst. He started believe he was better than anyone just because who was his best friend. His best friend was a complete jerk. Ginny had met him at the same time as Ron and she hadn't liked him. Neville was mollycoddled and pampered. On his birthday party, he hadn't wanted any stupid little girls close to him. Since that day, Ginny had stopped thinking in The-Boy-Who-Lived as her knight in shining armour on a white horse, but as a famous idiot who wanted full attention.

* * *

A few days later, it was time for shopping the school supplies in Diagon Alley. It looked like it was a normal day of shopping; the Weasleys and Neville were buying their needs without problems. People let them move ahead in the queues, because The-Boy-Who-Lived was there and he didn't like waiting (he would throw a tantrum); lots of journalists interviewed Neville and his best friend (after all they have protected the school from a dark wizard); some wizards presented themselves to The-Boy-Who-Lived, others gave him more presents (in his twelfth birthday, a room was full with gifts)…

It looked like an ordinary day to Neville, like the dream day to Ron and Mrs Weasley (the shop owners did her discounts) and like a boring day to Ginny, Fred and George. To Percy and Mr Weasley it was just a different day.

They went to all the shops they needed, except Flourish and Blotts. There they would buy the necessary books, most written by a famous writer. Wizards, witches and children (but mostly witches) filled the bookshop. This kind of crowd wasn't so common. All of them were there for one thing: meeting the wonderful wizard Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award, in other words, meeting Gilderoy Lockhart, the famous writer.

'He's amazing!' whispered a woman dressed blue robes as the eyes of the wizard who was show his brilliant smile while autographed his new best-seller, _Magical Me_.

'So brave…' another witch groaned, while imagining touch his perfect blonde hair.

'Did you know about his last achievement?' a wizard murmured to other.

In Flourish and Blotts, it was only listened different adorations about wonderful Gilderoy Lockhart. He was posing to the photographer from _Daily Prophet_ when he saw The-Boy-Who-Lived.

'Neville Longbottom, The-Boy-Who-Lived!' Lockhart exclaimed and Neville approached, preparing to face the excited crowd. 'Nice big smile, Neville. Together, you and I are worth the front page.'

Neville showed his best smile; appearing in the _Daily Prophet_ with another famous person was a way to improve his popularity even more.

'Ladies and gentlemen!' Lockhart said loudly. 'This is an extraordinary moment and perfect for me to make a great announcement. 'the crowd applauded anxiously. 'When young Neville came here today to buy my books for school, which I'll present him for free, he had no idea that he and his friends would have the honour in having me as their teacher.' the crowd started cheering and clapping. 'Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that's right… I have the pleasure to announce that I will be teaching the class of Dark Arts Against Dark Arts in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year!'

Neville left Lockhart, who was smiling arrogantly to the crowd, and went to Ron.

'It looks that I don't need to buy the books anymore.' He said, pointing to his cauldron full of the mentioned books.

'Bet you loved, didn't you, Longbottom?' a blonde young wizard sneered. 'Famous Longbottom can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!'

'Leave him alone, he hadn't choice!' Ginny defended Neville. She never liked bullies, even who was being bullied was the stupid Longbottom.

'Huh! Longbottom, you've got yourself a girlfriend!' Draco Malfoy mocked.

Ginny went scarlet embarrassed, Ron and Hermione (who has joined them earlier) stayed flabbergasted.

'She!? My girlfriend!?' Neville taunted. 'Malfoy, did you forget who I am? I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived! I can get better than this stupid little ugly fan girl.'

That shocked Ginny. She didn't like him and he didn't like her, but what he said was unnecessary. In the end of this confrontation, an older blonde wizard appeared and so did an older ginger wizard and together they started other confrontation.

In the night of that day, a sad Ginny was packing what she needed in Hogwarts, when she found an old and black diary in the middle of her books. She needed a new diary, so Ginny began writing on it innocently, believing it was a gift from her parents.

The rest of the summer, in the Burrow, passed without any unusual event. Ron and Neville, when they weren't eating, playing Quidditch or other wizarding game, teased Ginny, Fred and George worked in new pranks, Percy still closed in his bedroom, Mrs Weasley took care of her family and Mr Weasley worked passionately in his job.

* * *

Harry loved his summer. It wasn't only training. Perenelle and Nicolas were bright persons with an excellent sense of humour. In the beginning, Harry feared prank them, but after some days it was common the pranks' war between Harry, the Flamels, Remus, Harold and sometimes even Juliet, Milly and Benny. They also passed a lot of time in the Muggle world, enjoying their parks and other interesting places, of course Milly and Benny didn't accompany them.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so much time to update, but I'm not having time to write.**

**I want to thank all you, who are supporting the story. I appreciated the reviews. It feels good to know that you're enjoying this, even with my mistakes, mainly grammatical. So, thanks and I'm sorry for the mistakes.**

**What did you think about Harry's summer? Harold was the mysterious friend of Nicolas and now the couple Flamel is tutoring Harry. **

**We finally discovered who Harry's godfather is. I send my congratulations for those which guess was right and I liked the other guesses too.**

**Ginny isn't a Neville's fan girl and she got a new diary. How will it be her first year in Hogwarts?**

**Once more, I will update as soon as I can. Please, let me know what you think.**


	5. You Can Count On Me

_**Chapter 5 –You Can Count On Me**_

When Ginny awoke she felt cold, dirty and terrified. She sat, supported by her hands, and looked around. She didn't recognize where she was, but she thought it desperately needed a cleaning. Ginny only saw a really big ugly snake dead, her diary destroyed and a boy, but he wasn't Tom.

He seemed taller than her and he probably wasn't much older than her. His hair was black as a starless night, messy, dirty and it was covering his eyes, as he was staring at the diary. He was wearing Muggle clothes, dark jeans with a dark blue T-shirt and beside him it was a black leather jacket. When he finally looked at her, Ginny saw the most brilliant and beautiful eyes she ever saw, they were an amazing bright green covered with round-rimmed glasses.

'Hi... How are you feeling?'

'H-hi… Where a-am I? W-who are you?' Ginny asked, trembling and ignoring his question.

'I'm Harry and we are in the Chamber of Secrets.'

'The C-Chamber of Secrets? Tom… He…'

'Tom is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. I destroyed him.' Harry assured. 'What's your name?'

'Ginny… What will my f-family say? I a-attacked the students and the cat. It was me.' Ginny told herself, feeling worried and guilty.

'Ginny, please, hear me. It was not your fault. It was the diary, it's a dark artifact. I don't know where you get it, but I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt anyone.'

'I did not mean to! I found the diary in my cauldron… I thought it was a p-present from my parents. B-but it was still me who petrified people.'

Harry quickly hugged Ginny, who was now crying.

'Gin, you're just eleven. You shouldn't suspicious for something you believed it was from your own parents.' He stilled hugged her and told her comforting words until she calm down.

'Harry, how did you kill the snake?' Ginny asked curious, after she saw the huge green snake again.

'I conjured a rooster and made it crow. C'mon, Gin. I'm sure you want to leave this place. And beside my granddad is waiting for us.'

Harry grabbed the diary with his left hand and Ginny's hand with his right. Ginny still concerned about what it would happen for her and for the petrified students and as if Harry heard her thoughts he told her:

'You'll be glad to hear that the students and the cat that have been petrified will wake up soon. Before I entered here, I heard Dumbledore talking to the other professors about it. They'll use Mandrake Restorative Draughts.'

They continued walking and after some minutes they found a barrier of stones, some of them removed so it was possible to walk through. Then they saw two men, a brunet who stared at them and a blonde who lied on the floor unconscious.

'Granddad!' Harry called.

'Hey Harry! I see you found Miss. Weasley. Hi! I'm Harold Potter, the grandfather of this young gentleman.' Harold told her, giving her a warm smile.

'Granddad, what do we do now?'

'Relax, Harry. After the landslip and put this git sleeping I thought in that.' Harold told him and then he turned to Ginny. 'Miss. Weasley, I'm sorry for what you've been through, but I'm afraid you can't tell anyone about me or my grandson. I have to assure that, so I will use a spell on you. The only thing that this spell will do is prevent you tell people about us and people from seeing us in your mind. OK?

'OK. But why, Mr. Potter?' Ginny asked.

'Well, Miss. Weasley… I lost my son and my daughter-in-law some years ago and my wife and I promised that we would protect our grandson, Harry. So, we teach him in home and for everybody he's dead. For everyone he died when his parents have been murdered. His body was never found, but they think the wreckage truncated it.' Harold murmured mournfully. 'And I want to stay this way for, at least, a couple of years. Miss. Weasley, do you understand?'

'Yes, I do. Mr. Potter you can do that spell.' Ginny authorized determined.

'Don't worry, Gin. It won't hurt you and anytime you want talk you are welcome to send me an owl.' Harry comforted her, smiling at her.

* * *

After dinner at the end of the day, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, stood up and announced to all school (including the students who have been petrified), in the Great Hall.

'It is with great pleasure and honor I announce you that the Monster of Slytherin cannot make any injure anymore.' The students interrupted to clap and scream of happiness. 'One brave student, The-Boy-Who-Lived, destroyed it, while he risked his own life for a student that the monster took.' Once again, the students interrupted Dumbledore. 'Professor Lockhart, while helping him got injured, so he had to leave the school to receive the proper healing and he isn't coming back. All the victims of this monster had already recovered, thanks to our matron, Madam Pomfrey.' Dumbledore turned to the woman mentioned and it was heard more claps and screams. 'I also have the pleasure to welcome back Hagrid, our Keeper of Keys and Grounds.' This time, he turned to Hagrid, who just entered in the Great Hall. 'I have one last thing to say, due to Neville Longbottom's courage, I grant to Gryffindor two hundred and fifty points.'

* * *

Neville had a lovely school year. The students and the staff loved him, he became a friend with another important person, Lockhart (even he will pass a long time in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries), he stilled in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team… And, for everybody, he saved a little girl for being killed by the Monster of Slytherin. Neville can't wait to see what his summer will bring him.

* * *

'Hey! Did you have a nightmare?'

'Yes… Thanks for keeping visiting me, I really appreciate.'

'You're welcome, Gin.'

Ginny has slept in the hospital wing, since Harry saved her. She wasn't expelled, but she knew that her family, the students and the professors wouldn't trust her anymore. She received some disgusted and scared looks from her mother, Percy, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Dumbledore... Her mother, Percy and Ron had scream at her about her stupidity in trust in a diary that would write back.

'Harry, how do you enter in the school without being caught?'

'Easily! My great-grandfather studied here, in Hogwarts. He was the leader of a mischief-makers' group called the Marauders.' Harry explained happily. 'I have his notes and there he mentioned secret passages. I also have an Invisibility Cloak. So I haven't any trouble in come here to visit you.'

'But you still can get catch by someone, like Filch or Snape.'

'Gin, don't worry, I'm careful. And it's almost two in the morning. They are probably sleeping.'

They kept quiet for a while. Ginny, sat in the fluffy bed and was deep in her thoughts, looking through the window, she saw the full moon and Harry, who was sitting in the chair beside Ginny's bed, started to stare at her face, waiting. Since he had save her, he would appear overnight and talk to her about her nightmares or something fun like Quidditch.

'This one was awful, Harry…' the redhead whispered so low that Harry hardly heard her. 'You didn't come... T-Tom… He sent the basilisk to kill all the muggle-borns and I-I couldn't do anything… Then, he kill me, after he told me that I'm the responsible for what happened…

'Gin…'

'I know… It isn't my fault. You already told me. And I know, I trust you, but I just can't stop for blaming myself.'

Harry did what he always did when he visited her (that was every nights). He would hug her and murmur her comforting words until she would fall asleep.

* * *

'Good night, Harry.' Ginny brightly greeted.

'Good night, I guess… Someone is happy in this wonderful night! What happened?'

'Fred and George happened. They visited me this afternoon.'

'Then am I right in say it was a good afternoon?' Harry asked her, amusing with her vivacity.

'Damn right, Harry. They don't think guilty me. They are sorry for not passing time with me, they said they made a huge mistake in not including me in their pranks, because in the Burrow I used to help them or did some for myself.'

'See… They seem nice blokes.'

'They are. They promised me that during the summer and in the next school year we will play pranks together and they will let me know some of their secrets.' Ginny told him overjoyed. 'And Luna visited me too.'

'Luna is the blonde Ravenclaw that is in your year and she's the one who is the daughter of The Quibbler's editor, right?' Harry inquired, remember the night Ginny told him about her friend who live near to her.

'Yup. She says it isn't my fault.'

'Well, she is completely correct.'

* * *

'Harry? How will you talk to me in the summer?' Ginny asked him in a sad tone.

It was the last night she would pass in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny was sure that if it wasn't Harry, she would go into depression and would blame herself. She wanted keeping in contact with him. In the last few nights they became closer, they became best-friends. Ginny loved talking to him and just his presence would sooth her.

'I can send you letters with Hedwig, my owl.' Harry told with pride of his smart Snowy Owl.

'Oh, letters...' Ginny said sadly.' I mean letters are nice, but I really enjoying talk to you face-to-face.'

'Hum… I think I may have a solution for that.' Harry replied mysteriously. 'You see, my great-grandfather and his friends had these special mirrors. These mirrors, well, they let a person talk to other and see it. What do you think, Gin?'

'What do you think!? It's great!'

'Good. I'll send you tomorrow night, but, Gin, promise that you will call me anytime you need, even if it's in the middle of the night.' Harry requested her seriously.

'I promise Harry.'

They stayed a while quiet absorbed in their own thoughts, when an insecure voice broke the silence.

'Harry… Do you think I will stop having these nightmares and this feeling of guilty?'

'Yes. You are a very strong, brave and clever to an eleven years old girl. Gin, I'm really sure you can get through this. It will just take time. And you know you can count on me.

* * *

**A/N: All the chapters were revised by Alex Lilly Potter, who it's the beta of this story. You can check the previous chapters if you want, but there wasn't big alterations, just a few ones (spelling and grammar).**

**Harry finally met Ginny. I hope you liked it, especially you scrappy8, you looked very anxious for this meeting.**

**Please, let me know what you think of this chapter and maybe what you think it will happen in the future. So, please, write some reviews, they are welcome.**


	6. Night Talks and Pranks

**A/N: **_**The italic writing means that is a flashback.**_

_**Chapter 6 – Night Talks and Pranks**_

A young redhead witch wasn't having the perfect summer, but thanks to a black hair boy she still has a good mood.

Last year she went to the school where she has expected having wonderful moments, but her first year wasn't wonderful at all. The Heir of Slytherin, through a black diary, possessed Ginny Weasley and made her attack the school with the Monster of Slytherin. If with wasn't the surprising and outstanding appearance of Harry Potter, a boy she has never met before, Ginny would be now dead.

The truth is that she wasn't dead, but her family stopped treating her in the same way they used to do. Percy Weasley, one of her older brothers, was furious with her, because his girlfriend, a Ravenclaw perfect called Penelope Clearwater, was one of the attacked students. Ron Weasley, only a year older than Ginny, was also furious with her, because his best-friend, Hermione Granger, was other of the attacked students and his best-friend, The-Boy-Who-Lived also known as Neville Longbottom, almost died saving her. But the worst was Molly Weasley, Ginny's mother. Molly has always expressed her wish in having her perfect daughter, feminine, obedient, grow to be an excellent housewife, marry a good and respectable wizard (as Neville Longbottom in her mind) and have lots of children. The problem was that Ginny wasn't like this, she was independent, not a feminine girl at all, forceful and a prankster able to lie (what her mother didn't know for Merlin's sake). Ginny's father, Arthur Weasley, couldn't do much, since he started staying more time in his job (in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office), but he still cared for his lovely daughter. Bill and Charlie Weasley, the oldest sons from Arthur and Molly Weasley, didn't change their behaviors, merely because they weren't aware of what had happened to their sister. The Weasley twins, Fred and George or Gred and Forge, were the only ones who were effectively trying to help the young Ginny.

* * *

It was already late, but a young redhead girl was awake. It has been a week she came back home from her school and, since then, every nights the girl had nightmares about the terrifying events she has been through. She would awake crying and screaming and, two or three minutes later, two identical redhead boys would enter in her room and try help their sister, hugging her and telling her comforting words or jokes, until she fall asleep again. What they didn't know was once they have left the bedroom, their sister would sit in the bed, catch an old but beautiful mirror from her bedside-table and speak for it lowly.

'Harry Potter.'

Suddenly, a face from a young dark-skinned boy appeared in the mirror instead of the young redhead girl's reflection.

'Hi, Gin. How are you feeling tonight?' the boy from the mirror asked her, his face was showing truly concern.

'Hi, Harry… I'm feeling much better than yesterday and the day before yesterday and the rest of the week…' Ginny answered him sarcastically, but she gave him a slight smile. 'Fred and George just left.' she continued quietly. 'They are the ones of my family who are helping me. Dad too, but he had to work more time now…' she was telling him sadly. 'Bill and Charlie don't even know about what happened. Mum, Percy and Ron still ignore me, gave me looks of disgust and hate and I hear them sometimes murmur things, let's just say, it doesn't please me!' she finished angrily.

'Gin, please, listen me.' Harry pleaded her and waited until she looked at him. 'Just don't care about what they might say. They don't know… They don't understand what you've been through.' he told her looking deeply to her brown eyes. 'They are not thinking, because if they do think, they would realized how innocent you were in this story, how it wasn't your fault and how much you fight, so worst things wouldn't happen.' he continued perseveringly.' Gin, one day, they will realize this and they will be sorry for the way they are treating you.'

'I know you are right, Harry, but…'

'But it still hurts you.' He ended for her with a murmur.

'Yes.' Ginny confirmed hapless.

'Do you want talk about the nightmare, Gin?' Harry asked and she nodded.

'It was Tom.' Ginny whispered a bit frightened. 'We were in that dark, dirty and cold chamber and he was in front of me, teasing me about how worthless and pathetic I am.'

'You are not worthless or pathetic, Gin.' Harry interrupted her.

'Thanks, Harry.' she sadly grinned him. 'Tom… Harry, he showed me awful things that he did while he was just a student. How can anybody be like this, Harry?'

'I-I honestly don't know, Gin. But this is Voldemort who we are talking about.'

'V-Vol- You-Know-Who!?' she said loudly and scared, but her loud voice wasn't enough to wake up the other Weasleys.

'Yes… I thought you knew. And don't be afraid of the name, Gin. Voldemort won't suddenly appear if you say the name, also his name is just an anagram.' Harry told her.

'B-but the diary, it belong to V-Vol-Voldemort-mort… I was po-possessed by him.' Ginny slowly whispered, still not believing in what she was hearing.

'Gin, he can hurt you anymore. I destroyed the diary, right?' her friend muttered her with a calm voice.

'Yes, I know. I know it, Harry. I just need time to absorb that. Thank you, Harry, for not laughing at me.'

* * *

June passed quickly and July was almost over. Harry, in Potter Manor, divided his time for keep training, talk to Ginny and pass time with his family, which include the house-elves, the Flamels and pranks. Ginny, in the Burrow, still feeling hurt for her family's attitudes, except for her father and the twins.

Fred and George kept their promise and Ginny started making several pranks with them, which the targets were Percy, Ron and their mother. The twins saw this as an opportunity to develop ideas to their own pranks. Some of the ginger trio's pranks included some of the product from Zonko's Joke Shop.

* * *

'Harry, you should have been here.' Ginny told him, laughing.

'What is happening there?'

'Well, you know mum, Percy and Ron aren't treating very well, right?' Harry nodded and she tried to control her laugh. 'Fred and George decided have a revenge for that, so together, the three, are pranking them after the first week of holidays.'

'Why are you just telling me now, Ginevra?' asked a disappointed Harry and Ginny at the mention of her complete name bowed her head.

'Well, I just talk to you at night and usually I have nightmares.' she murmured wistful. 'It never seems to be the proper moment to tell you. This night is the first I haven't one and I remember. I'm sorry, Harry.'

'Gin, it's fine. I was just kidding with you.' he confessed. 'But now you are just going to bed when you finish telling about those pranks.'

* * *

_One day, this mischief team put some Acid Pops in the kitchen. Ron, as a greedy for food and further for candies, ate more than one Acid Pop. The result was just some holes in his tongue. It's was funny specially his reaction._

'_MUM, MUM!' it's what Ron tried to say, because the tongue's holes hampered his speech. 'FRED AND GEORGE GIVE ME PRANKED SWEETS AGAIN!'_

_But his mother didn't appear, because she has left the Burrow just a few minutes before. An angry Ron, during some days, stayed away from the twins and Ginny too, since she started pass time with them._

* * *

_There was a week that the trio decided just to prank their pompous brother Percy. Fred, in two and two days, would throw some Dungbombs to Percy's bedroom door or he would put some of them in his brother's bed. George, while walking into the bathroom, would join to Percy's shampoo some Bulbadox powder. And Ginny, while helping her mother cook ('For all shame you brought to this family, Ginevra, the least you can do is be a good housewife!'), put some Hiccough Sweets in Percy's meals._

_This amazing mix of pranks resulted in a very stinky Percy Weasley with boils in all his skin always hiccoughing. Everywhere, Percy walked, some nasty comments he would hear._

'_Perfect Prefect Percival, when are getting a shower?' Fred asked, pretending throw up do the smell._

'_Why don't you ask Ginny for her shampoo flowers smelling, Percival?' George asked, waving his hand in front of his nose._

'_Percy, what the hell happened to your skin? Penny won't be pleasure with that.' Ginny innocently told._

'_Calm down when eating, Percy!' exclaimed a twin, looking at Percy hiccoughing during a meal._

'_Even with Ron here, the food won't disappear so fast.' the other twin continued, pointing to the mentioned brother._

'_You can eat slowly, there's no need to you choking!' the twins said together._

* * *

_In other hot day, Ron was, once more, the victim of the ginger trio._

_Ronald always had bad manners during the meals and joining this to some of the things the twins have and the time Ginny has to pass in the kitchen the result is pretty cool._

_The Weasleys were enjoying the wonderful food cooked by Molly and Ginny. Arthur wasn't present at lunch, because he was working. Percy was careful eating, since he was staring to the twins as he expected to suffer another prank. Fred and George eating and talk to each other, probably planning something mischief. Molly didn't notice anything wrong and continued eating. Ginny was eating unhurried and Ron was eating as faster as he could, until he suddenly stopped eating._

'_Uuurp… Uuurp… Uuurp…'_

_Ron for a time only burped, burped and burped. He couldn't stop._

'_Ronald Bilius Weasley!' exclaimed Molly, astonished with the son's behavior._

_Fred, George and Ginny laugh, although they and Percy felt repugnance for Ron._

* * *

_In one night, Molly Weasley was starting to wash the dishes manually. That had always help her relaxing, what she didn't expected was becoming worse instead of relaxed. She was washing the dishes when she noticed a strange thing in her soap. It didn't look like her normal soap, this one filled with frog's spawn._

'_AAHHHH!' she scream shocked, terrified and feeling indisposed._

* * *

_In one extremely hot afternoon, Mrs. Weasley decided to take a very fresh soothing tea, in her lovely living room. She used her new set of tea and when she started drinking, the teacup bite her nose._

'_AI! FRED FABIAN WEASLEY AND GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY! HOW DO YOU DARE? YOUR OWN MOTHER!'_

_Mrs. Weasley kept screaming for a while, the twins got a punishment (de-gnoming the garden) and Ginny laughed lowly in her bedroom, since she was the one who set the prank._

* * *

_Fred, George and Ginny, in other day, prepared two pranks, one for their mother and other for Ron._

_On that day, no one could support being close to Ron and in the kitchen. The trio used some Stink Pellets on Ron, so in this way he stank as he wasn't having a shower for months. And for time he passed in his __favourite__ room, the kitchen ('I'm a growing boy. I have to eat.'), the other Weasley thought the smell in the kitchen was because of him. Indeed, it wasn't Ron's fault, nobody (excepting Ginny and the twins) knew that the kitchen was also pranked._

* * *

'Gin, those pranks were hilarious, priceless.' Harry told her, still laughing. 'The twins are really trouble makers, aren't they?'

'You have no idea, Harry.' she told him, smiling and yawning. 'Good night, Harry!'

'Good night! Have sweet dreams, Gin.'

* * *

'Harry Potter! Harry Potter!' called an excited voice.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thanks all of you for reading this story and for the reviews, I read all of them and, when I can, I reply them. Also thanks for favorite and follow this story. And, p****lease, let me know what are thinking of this story or if you have any idea/suggestion, I appreciate them.**

**Once again, Alex Lilly Potter, my beta, is revising this story. Thank you.**

**About the products used by Fred, George and Ginny, I didn't create them; they are property of J. K. Rowling. **

**Who is the voice who's calling Harry? What does the voice want? Any ideas?**

**And check, please, my profile. Why? Because is there a poll about this story and it's important. The question is if Harry and Ginny should have a soul bond. Don't forget to check it, please.**

**And finally, I promise you I'll update as faster as I can. **

**Inês**


	7. One Trip, Two Letters

**_Chapter 7 – One Trip, Two Letters_**

It was a sunny afternoon from the end of July and a very lively girl had just run faster as she could until she had arrived to her bedroom. Without stop to catch her breath, she had gone to her bedside table and had grabbed her favourite mirror. This mirror was not like the other mirrors, even for the Wizarding world. This one permitted the owners talk to each other. Once the girl excitedly called her best friend ('Harry Potter! Harry Potter!'), she waited until she saw his face.

'Hello, Gin! What's going on? You usually just called me at night.'

'Harry, you aren't going to believe me!' she said very quickly and enthusiastically. 'Dad won the Wizarding lottery!'

'Really!? That's great, Gin.' Harry congratulated her, sharing her happiness.

'I know. And dad and mother have already decided what to do with the money.' she made a dramatic pause that Harry hated. 'We are going to make a trip to Egypt! We're going to visit Bill, remember him? He's a Curse Breaker there.'

'Cool!'

'Yep! It'll be awesome. I miss so much Bill. He's my favourite brother, following closely by the twins.'

* * *

In the days before the trip, Ginny was happier; even her family's behaviour could not do anything against her happiness. All nights, she would grab her mirror and talk to Harry; it became a natural thing to do. Since Ginny's thoughts were all about Harry and Egypt, the nightmares about her awful school year were now rare.

Since Ginny would be outside the country during her best friend's and her own birthday, she and Harry exchanged their gifts with oaths of not open them until the proper day.

Ginny was able to get him, with the twins help through blackmail, a good gift. Her gift was an object she had seen in a shop in the small town she lived, Ottery St. Catchpole, which she had thought it was adequate to Harry's Animagus form, this one he had just got some days before. She would also get a good gift from him. Seeing that Ginny was a very clever and powerful witch, Harry gave her something that would help her practicing magic without alerting the Ministry of Magic, a special and beautiful silver bracelet.

* * *

The day of departure finally arrived. The Weasleys would be in Egypt for one month, just arriving three days before the September 1st.

The Weasleys were in Egypt for a week now and they loved it. They have seen the pyramids, stunning magical creatures and passed a great time talking to Bill. All of them were completely enjoying the trip, except Ginny. Yes, she loved what they have done, but the problem was, since they arrived, Ginny was not able to talk to Harry through the mirror. She started having nightmares about the Chamber of Secrets, where her best friend would die because of her.

Ginny did not know what to do. She did not trust in Errol, the family's owl, to deliver a letter to Harry, due to the large distance that separated them, and Percy would not let her use Hermes, his personal owl. Only the twins and Bill could cheer her up, although they thought the reason of her sadness was the chamber and not a boy.

The solution to her problem ended being her oldest brother. When he found out she wanted to deliver a letter to a friend, but she was not able to do it, Bill took her to the closest Egyptian Owl Post Office.

'What's that surprised look? Hurry up, my Little Flame! Write that so precious letter of yours!' Bill had told her, when they arrived.

* * *

Harry Potter was preparing to get in his bed when a Barn Owl started knocking on his window.

'Who wrote to me?!' Harry murmured in disbelief.

The young wizard opened the window, let the owl entered in his bedroom and grabbed the letter.

'Here! Take some treats and water from Hedwig.' He told her, pointing at his Snowy Owl, who was in a perch alert to the new owl.

Harry sat his bed and looked at the letter, realizing with was from Ginny. He had tried to talk to her through the mirror too and he had not been able. Harry felt good in having a letter written by Ginny to him in his hands. He took a deep breath and started reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi! This felts weird, you know, Harry, writing you a letter._

_Well, I'm writing you, because I can't use the mirror, it doesn't work. Do you know why? I hope you do, Harry, and, please, explain to me why. It's been awful not talking to you. I love talking to you through the mirrors. I miss you, Harry, although I'm enjoying this family trip, even if they (you know who they are) are still treating the same way as before._

_As I'm not able talk to you, the twins and Bill are talking to me. That is great, you think. Yes, it's nice but, well, it isn't that great, because I can't mention what exactly is terrifying me in the nightmares. Yes, Harry, I can't. Why? Well, because it's you, prat. Every single night, since I don't talk to you, I have dreamed about you coming to save, but not being able and die or you thinking I'm not worth the risk. Harry, it's just awful._

_When I'm awake I think about the chamber and there's this thought bothering me. Harry, how and why? How did you know about the chamber? Why did you save me? Please, answer me._

_Love,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S. Bill is with me, in an Owl Post Office from here, he's trying to see what I'm writing, but I'm not letting him see it._

Harry when ended his reading, jumped to his desk, grabbed a quill and some parchment and starting writing. Only when he was satisfied with his letter, Harry gave the letter to Hedwig.

'Hedwig, this letter is to Ginny Weasley. She's in Egypt. Follow this owl and give it to Gin, only to her. OK?'

Hedwig nodded to her owner and flew and flew to Egypt accompanied by the Barn Owl.

* * *

Ginny was in her hotel room, staring at the starry night sky through the open window, hoping to see an owl flying in her direction. It had been a week, since she sent the letter and, so far, she didn't receive anything back. Ginny knew that a flight between the Egypt and the United Kingdom took time, but she could not stop of having negative thoughts about it.

'Maybe he has forgotten me… Maybe he just talked to me, because he is too polite…'

Ginny still thinking like this, when a beautiful white owl startled her. Ginny didn't waste more time. She grabbed the letter from the owl and gave it some water. Then she laid back down in her bed and started reading the so wished letter.

_Dear Gin,_

_I'm sorry for the mirrors. I have investigated, once I couldn't talk to you either, and I found out that those mirrors only work in the same country. For the time, my great grandfather and his friends had created them it was an incredible achievement. Gin, once you came back from Egypt, we can use them again. I have missed our night talks too._

_It's good to know Bill and the twins are helping you. Maybe in the future, we can take it off the spell and you will tell them the truth about the chamber. And, please, Gin, remember that what Tom Riddle told you it's a lie and I rescued from that place and we were both healthy, without significant injuries. And, Gin, you definitely worth the risk and you always will, I have no doubts about it._

_About your last questions, well, it's a long story, so I hope you have time to read it until the end. How should I start? Logical and also your answer, 'by the beginning', I know it, Gin._

_Well, during the war and even after, the Potters always kept an eye in what was going on, especially when related to the dark wizards, dark objects and important artefacts. During a couple of years before you, Gin, went to Hogwarts, we relaxed, I guess..._

_In this way, two years ago, we really didn't pay much attention to the Philosopher's Stone, because we had decided to trust in Nico's judgment (Nico is Nicolas Flamel, remember? I already told you about him and his wife). Both, you and I, know how that ended. Voldemort ran away, Longbottom was the hero again and they destroyed the stone. We had the luck that the stone destroyed was a fake._

_Since then, we became more attentive. When the news about the attacks by the Heir and the Monster of Slytherin started, we, Remus and the Flamels decided investigate it. It took us some time to figure out how the attacks were occurring. In the moment you, Gin, were taken to the Chamber of Secrets, granddad and I were in Hogwarts (investigating, it wasn't the first time, we use the secret passages to enter) and we heard the professors talking about it. Once we heard that, granddad and I knew what we had to do. We already knew where the chamber was and what the Monster of Slytherin was… As I am a Parselmouth, I was able to open the chamber, entered and saved you._

_Gin, you may also wonder why Dumbledore gave the credits to Longbottom and a bit to Lockhart. It looks that Longbottom has heard the teachers talking about you, Gin, being taken and that Lockhart knew where the entry of the chamber was. So, he brightly decided that, as he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, he was able to (how did he put it? Hmm...) 'destroy the dirty monster of the Slytherin and the dirty heir and also save an innocent stupid little girl' (what you aren't, Gin, so, don't you there doubt it)._

_Longbottom followed Lockhart to his office and there they had a duel, if you can call that a duel… Anyway, what I know was that Longbottom stayed unconscious for a time and then, Lockhart was leaving when he saw granddad and I (we weren't using the Invisibility Cloak). We only noticed him following us in the chamber, where Lockhart was hit by his own Memory Charm. It looks that he was an expert in that special spell, which is how he got his adventures, taken from other talented wizards and witches. Anyways, at that moment, it happened a landslip. Granddad stayed in other side while I went after you, Gin, to rescue you._

_Gin, I saved you, because I couldn't let an innocent girl die. When I saw you lying down in the floor I thought I had taken too much time. Once I noticed you still breathing, I sighed with relief. Gin, I promise you I will always be there for you._

_Well, I think it's better ended this letter. Gin, don't let them or the nightmares hurt you and have fun in Egypt. Maybe you can make some pranks in the twins and Bill. I really want to meet them. When you came back, call me through the mirror. I believe you'll have lots to tell me._

_Love,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. I loved the birthday gift you give, the others liked too, although they haven't stop teasing me. But really, I loved it. I hope you like your present too._

In that night, Ginny fell asleep with a smile in her face and the letter tightly to her chest. This same night was the first night Ginny had not have nightmares, since she arrived to Egypt.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So, the voice who called Harry, in the previous chapter, was his best friend, Ginny.**

**What gift did Ginny give Harry? She was joking with his Animagus Form, at least is what I think. Well, it's a green (as his eyes) dog collar with his name. By the way, Harry's Animagus Form is not a dog. I already chose it, but I like to hear some suggestions about Harry's and Ginny's Animagus Forms (yeah, Ginny will be an Animagus, you will know how in the next chapter).**

**Thank you for voting in my poll. I repeat it's an important question for this story. So far, Ginny and Harry will have a soul bond.**

**Also, thanks for the reviews, the followers, the favourites and thanks for those you chose this story for some communities. It is great see all of them.**

**The next chapter will take some time to write. I already have a page wrote, but I usually write five pages by chapter. Anyway, I will try to upload as fast as I can.**

**Inês**


	8. A Memorable Memory

**_Chapter 8 – A Memorable Memory_**

_20 August 1994, two days before the 422nd Quidditch World Cup_

'Harry, can we just relax today? Please?' a thirteen redhead girl implored, while pouting and showing her best puppy face and lovely brown eyes.

'Gin, stop it! Hmm…' the boy in question tried to resist her face. 'Fine, Gin, you win. We don't train today... Plus, it isn't like I could say no when you do that face.'

Ginny's response was just shrug and showing her tongue, which made Harry roll his eyes and laugh.

The two teenagers left the traveling hall of Potter's Manor (a room with a connection to the Floo Network, the possibility of Apparate and use authorized Portkyes), where Ginny had been using the Floo powder to travel between the manor and the Burrow, and went to the Quidditch pitch, preparing to enjoy that sunny day flying as they loved.

'It's been months, but I still don't believe…'

'Huh!? What are you saying, Gin?' Harry had no idea of what Ginny's was talking about.

'I didn't say anything, Harry.' Ginny stopped walking and stared at him. 'I was thinking about Fred and George… I still don't believe that they found out about you. And it is amazing to pass the days with you, since my mother, Ron and Percy hasn't forgiven me yet.'

'You thought?' Her response was nodding. 'Hmm… But, yeah, it was a good thing they discovered us…' Harry agreed with her redhead friend. 'Hey, what do you mean you like to pass time with me, just because they keep being idiots?'

'Just kidding, Harry. You should have seen your face.' Ginny giggled. 'I love to pass time with you, Harry. You know I thought I couldn't have come as many times, but since they keep ignoring me, the twins are covering for me and I do the chores with magic, I can.'

'Don't do that kind of jokes, Gin.' she only nodded as agreeing to what he was asking. 'Do you remember how Fred and George found us?'

Ginny only stared at him, before they burst into laughter together.

* * *

_During the summer when Ginny and her family had gone to Egypt, a prisoner from Azkaban escaped. Peter Pettigrew, also known as the Traitor, was able to escape from the most protected prison. The Wizarding World had convicted that the Traitor would try to end what his master didn't do, killing The-Boy-Who-Lived. Dementors had been sent to Hogwarts to stop Pettigrew from entering the school grounds._

_Harry decided, since the Defence Against the Dark Arts' teachers were not good, he would teach Ginny what he knew, so that she could protect herself. (Although, that year's teacher was good, Sirius Black was an Auror, who Dumbledore had requested to teach the class). Harry, under his Invisibility Cloak, would enter in Hogwarts through the secret passages, avoiding the Dementors, and would meet Ginny in the seventh floor in front of the tapestry of Barnabas, the Barmy. Then, together they would enter in a secret room known as the Room of Requirement or the Come and Go Room._

_The Room of Requirement was a room Harry found while reading his great grandfather's notebooks. His great grandfather and his friends had found it in their last year in Hogwarts and they had never had the chance to add it to the Marauder's Map, since the map had been caught by the caretaker the year before._

_In the first few weeks, everything went good. Ginny and Harry would meet during night. As the students still distrusted Ginny, they never noticed that she would disappear some times. Harry would think about an adequate room for what they wanted. Some nights, he would teach Ginny while in others, they would just talk, fly, think about some pranks, in other words, they would relax._

_On a rainy night of October, Ginny was waiting for Harry as usual, when she was startled by her favourite twins, the redheads Fred and George Weasley._

'_Dear sis, what are you doing here?' they asked in one voice._

'_It's such an awful night and you're here all alone, or aren't you?' Fred inquired funnily._

'_We know you are meeting here with a guy, Gin-Gin, almost every night!' George continued, sounding serious, but, at the same time, his eyes were shining._

_Ginny looked like she had seen Ron being a gentleman and Percy breaking rules at the same time. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound was made. That was the moment that Harry decided to appear, while guarding his Invisibility Cloak in the pocket from his jacket, which caused him not to see the twins._

'_Goodnight, Gin, even with this awful weather out there. How are you doing?'_

'_Hey, Fred! Look what we have here.'_

'_George, I think this must be the mysterious boy, who keeps visiting our Gin-Gin in the middle of the night.'_

_Harry had stopped moving, once he heard George's voice. It was possible see fear in his face, but quickly changed for amusement._

'_Hello, boys… So you are the famous pranksters, Fred and George Weasley! Am I right, Gin?'_

_Ginny only nodded, she still had not regained the capability of speech._

'_Who, in Merlin's pants, are you?' one of the twins asked angrily._

'_What are you doing with our sister?' the other asked, equally angry._

'_Gentlemen, please calm down. I will answer your questions, once you tell us, Gin and me, how you discovered about these meetings.' Harry informed them, not letting them space to say no._

_Fred and George looked to each other eyes and they seemed having a mental conversation. It was a strange, but also cool, thing to watch._

'_Fine, we'll tell you.' they finally decided, after some long minutes._

'_We found out about this little arrangement thanks to the secret of our pranks.' George started, proudly._

'_We had taken this precious from Filch's office in our first year.' ended Fred, also proud._

_George took from his black robes an old parchment and Harry seemed to understand what they were referring to._

'_The map…' Harry whispered, but none of the redheads heard him._

'_An old parchment?! An old parchment is your mischief precious?' Ginny asked in disbelief._

'_Ginny! How do you dare insulting it!?' the twins exclaimed at her, looking hurt._

'_This isn't only an old parchment, little sis.' Fred told her amused._

'_Once activated, it will show us a map of Hogwarts and where everybody is.' George explained amusing._

_The twins were preparing to activate the parchment, when, suddenly, Harry interrupted them, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'_

_Fred and George flabbergasted, they tried to talk, but no coherent sentence could be made._

'_How…'_

'_You…'_

'_How did I know how to activate it?' an amused and proud Harry looked at the three brothers, who nodded. 'I'm a descendant of one of the Mauraders.'_

'_No way!' the twins exclaimed._

'_It's true.'_

'_And how do you know that, Ginny?' Fred asked suspiciously._

'_He's my best friend. We don't have many secrets.'_

_Suddenly, a 'Meow…' had been heard._

'_Quick, enter here.' ordered Ginny, pointing to the door that the twins hadn't seen before._

'_Where are we?' asked one of the twins._

'_In the Room of Requirement.' Harry explained, sitting in the dark blue velvet couch. 'It's a secret room.'_

'_It only appears when you really need it. It can transform into everything you need.' Ginny added, joining Harry in the couch. 'Since I came back to school, Harry and I are using it for our meetings.'_

_The room Ginny had thought before the twins' appearance was a very comfortable living room. It had other couch, like the one Harry and Ginny were sitting one, in front of a lit ornate fireplace and also had some portraits decorating the walls._

_Fred and George sit in the free couch, still shocked with the secret room. After some time, they recovered and started asking questions. Harry and Ginny answered in the better way they could. Fred and George learned how Ginny was truly rescued from the Chamber of Secrets by Harry, how he helped her with the nightmares, but not how they __communicate (the twins believed it was with an owl) and how Harry was taught in home and now was helping Ginny with her studies. The rest of the talk was just a banal chatter, involving Weasleys (Ron, Percy and Mrs Weasley), pranks (done and being prepare) and brooms ('You know how to fly, Ginny!? Why didn't you tell us?')._

_It was two in the morning when they left the Room of Requirement. Fred and George insisted in giving the Maurader's Map to Harry._

'_Thanks, guys. But I will make a copy for you.' Harry promised._

'_Really!? Thank you.' Fred shook Harry's hand._

'_But it's the least we can do after what you are doing for Ginny.' George told him._

'_Uhmm, boys?' they turned around to Ginny. 'Can you, please, keep this secret? Harry's family is working really hard to keep him out of most wizards' knowledge.'_

'_There's no problem, sis.'_

'_Harry, take care of Gin-Gin.'_

'_I can take care of myself.' Ginny snapped at the twins. 'But thank you.'_

'_Bye, Gin. Fred, George, I see you soon.' And then, Harry disappeared by the corner._

* * *

'They are really pranksters. Gin, what did they do today to cover you?' Harry asked curious.

He and Ginny were now flying slowly in the Quidditch pitch with the new brooms, the Firebolts. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel had brought them in last Christmas. After all, in Potter's Manor, only Milly, Benny and Juliet didn't like fly.

'I'm not really sure. But I think I heard an explosion.' Ginny said, while giggling at the same time as Harry.

'Why doesn't that surprise me?'

'They are unparalleled twins.'

'Yes, they are.' he agreed. 'So, are you anxious for the Quidditch game?'

'Are you kidding? It's the final of the Quidditch World Cup between Ireland and Bulgaria!' Ginny enthusiastic shot back. 'It will be amazing! I still don't believe that dad really got tickets for it.'

'For you, Gin, which team will it win?'

'The twins and I are betting in Ireland, but Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, will catch the snitch. Harry, the seeker who loses is a rotten dragon egg!' Ginny challenged him, before quickly flying in the snitch's direction.

Harry and Ginny flew during the rest of the afternoon, trying to catch the snitch as fast as they could. In the end, they were tied with five catches each one.

* * *

'Harry, mirrors this night?' Ginny asked.

They had put the brooms in the broom cupboard of the pitch and were in their way to the traveling hall.

'Of course, Gin.'

They continued talking to each other until they arrived to the living room.

'Thank you for having me here, Mr and Mrs Potter. It was nice to see you all. Goodbye.' Ginny said.

The older Potters, the Flamels and Lupin were sitting, in the living room, as usual. They passed a long time there having their discussions, most of them involving the Traitor.

'Ginny, it isn't a problem at all. It's wonderful having you here.' Juliet told her.

'I also think that it's great for Harry to have a friend, whose age is close to his own.' Remus added smiling.

'I will accompany you until the fireplace, Gin.' Harry quickly said, blushing due to his godfather's smile.

And then Harry carefully, but firmly, grabbed Ginny's arm and took her to the travelling hall.

'I wish you could go to the game, Harry.' Ginny whispered in his ear, while hugging him tightly.

'Me too, Gin. But there will be more games, in the future.' he murmured back, trying to cheer her up.

'Bye, Harry.' she grabbed some Floo powder and threw it to the fireplace. 'The Burrow!'

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Thank you Alex Lilly Potter and xXTheDragonRiderXx for your work in as betas in this chapter. This chapter and the others would have many grammar and some spelling mistakes without you.**

**It is decided. Harry and Ginny will have a soul bond.**

**I already chose Harry's Animagus form, but Ginny's I didn't yet. I like the idea of Ginny being a cheetah or a lioness, but I can't decide. Please, tell me what you think. It is a poll about this in my profile.**

**I also have a challenge for you. Who is it interesting in writing a scene for this story? I'm having trouble in writing the first kiss of Harry and Ginny, who will happen soon (just more two or three chapters). So if you would like to write it, please, PM me and I will tell you my general idea of it.**

**Inês**


	9. The Shadows Strike Again

**_Chapter 9 – The Shadows Strike Again_**

_22 August 1994_

The Quidditch match has been amazing and, as Ginny had predicted, Krum has caught the snitch, but Ireland has won. Almost everybody whom has assisted to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup was sleeping in their looking Muggle tents, since the Irish people were still celebrating their victory.

It was dark, but suddenly lights, which didn't belong to the Irish, appeared. A few masked persons also appeared carrying torches. The lights were from those torches and those persons did not look friendly. They were wearing dark robes and skull masks were covering their faces. Those persons were not Muggles, they were wizards, more specifically, dark wizards, who call themselves, Death Eaters, followers of a dark lord named Lord Voldemort. How were they here? Supposedly, all Death Eaters were in Azkaban or dead, excepting The Traitor.

The Death Eaters put some of the tents and some of the trees in fire with their torches and started jinking people, while they were walking.

Suddenly a scream, then more screams followed. People were getting out of the tents, wearing nothing more than their night clothes, screaming and starting run away. Confusion and panic quickly installed.

In different points from the campsite, six people appeared looking strangely relaxed, but cautious. The ones who recognized them sighed of relief or screamed with fear.

* * *

_23 August 1994_

'C'mon, children. Hold this rope, it'll take us home.' commanded Arthur to all of his children and Hermione Granger, while Neville went to Longbottom Manor with his parents.

Nine people landed in the comfortable living room from the Burrow, where a very concerned chubby witch was waiting, 'Arthur… Bill… Charlie… Percy… Fred… George… Ron…. Hermione… Ginevra… Are you all right?'

'We are, Molly dear. You don't need to worry.' answered her husband, while hugging her.

'Don't need to worry, Arthur!? The Daily Prophet said that some wizards caused panic in the World Cup, where my children were and I don't need to worry!?…'

'But we are fine. None of us was hurt…' Arthur kept trying to calm down his wife.

'But what did it really happen, Arthur?' insisted to know Molly.

All the nine Weasleys and Hermione were now sitting in the couches, eagerly awaiting Arthur's explanation.

'A few masked wizards thought it would be fun to torment the campsite, especially with the Dark Mark in the sky.'

'The Dark Mark!? It can't be, Arthur. You-Know-Who is dead.' Molly looked like she was going to passing out.

'It was the Dark Mark, mum. We saw it.' said Bill, who share a couch with Ginny and the twins.

'Besides, You-Know-Who is dead, but his followers aren't. And not all of them are in Azkaban.' continued Arthur, while adjusting his glasses. He looked much older than his early forties. 'Well, coming back to yesterday… After a few minutes, not more than two or three, some other wizards appeared.'

'I'm pretty sure they were The Shadows.' interrupted Charlie, admiration was heard in his voice. The Shadows had become his and also Bill's heroes, once they heard about them.

'The-the Shadows? Really?' asked surprised Molly and her husband only nodded. 'I thought they had dissolved after the war's end.'

'It seems they didn't do so.' said jokingly Arthur. He had always been an admirer of The Shadows' bravery.

'But who in bloody hell are those shadows?' asked Ron, not understanding the faces of admiration of his oldest brothers and his father.

'Language, Ronald Bilius!' warned his mother and Ron's ears turned to a shade of red.

'I read about them.' Hermione told them and they stared at her, waiting anxiously to hear what she knew. 'If I remember correctly from what I read, The Shadows were a small group of wizards and witches, which existed for a short period of time during the war. It was never discovered who the few members really were, because their clothes didn't show their faces and they always introduced themselves as The Shadows. They fought against the Dark Side. After a few apparitions, it's believed that the Death Eaters started to fear them. When it had an attack and if The Shadows appeared, the Death Eaters would quickly withdraw. The Halloween's party when You-Know-Who was vanquished by Neville was in a party organized by the Minister at the time, Millicent Bagnold, in The Shadows' honour. It isn't known if they actually attended the party, but ever since no one heard of them.'

The Weasleys were staring at her astonished with her knowledge. Hermione's response was a slight blush.

'You're right, Hermione.' said lastly Arthur, breaking the silence. 'In those times, The Shadows were truly heroes. Their presence brought to everyone hope.'

'They still bring, dad.' added Charlie. 'You all saw the same as me… Who recognized The Shadows sighed with relief and I heard them whispering things like "we're safe now, The Shadows are here".

Percy was the one who didn't share the family's view of The Shadows. 'I never understood why they trusted more in those unknown blokes instead of the Ministry for Magic.'

* * *

_Later on that night_

The Burrow was in silence. The only sounds heard were the Weasley boys' snores, especially Ronald's.

The family Weasley and Hermione had kept talking about the not as common event from the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Unanswered questions floated in their minds. Were those people wearing different tones of grey and brown really The Shadows? Were the Death Eaters back? Or were they a different dark group? Why attack such a prominent and international event? All their questions were around these lines.

At the moment, the Weasleys and Hermione were sleeping, resting their troubled minds from the last tormented hours. Only a bedroom of that odd, but unique, house had one light on. In this bedroom, a bushy haired girl slept, completely unconscious of her roommate, young Miss Weasley, midnight's routine.

'Hey, did you hear about what happened?'

'Yeah… Death Eaters provoked a wave of fear and panic.' the boy replied slowly, but then he quickly asked truly concerned. 'Are you OK? Gin, you didn't get hurt, did you?'

'No, I didn't.' she quickly assured him. 'No one of us got hurt, we're just shocked, you know… from watch an attack.'

'I understand, Gin. I'm really glad you're fine. I was worried about you.'

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, until Ginny broke it. 'It was awful… People were screaming and running… The Death Eaters were cursing everyone and everything they could… But The Shadows were amazing, just brilliant… The Death Eaters really feared them… They ran away just like Ronald runs away from spiders.' she ended with a smile in her face.

Harry, during her monologue, didn't make a single sound, he heard her with all attention and giggled with the mention of her brother's phobia.

'I wish I'd know who The Shadows are... It'd be cool, wouldn't it, Harry?' asked Ginny in a dreaming voice, but then she saw Harry's guilty face. 'You know who they are, don't you?'

'Me!? Nuhh! Of course not… Nobody knows… Why should I know? I have the same desire as you, Gin.' he tried unsuccessfully denied her allegation, not looking at her eyes and cluttering his hair even more.

They suddenly froze at the sound of Hermione's moan. After being sure her roommate still asleep, Ginny grabbed her mirror and spoke a little bit lower, but not less angry or stronger. 'Yes, you know. Don't you dare lie to me, Harry James Potter! C'mon, spill it out. Who are they?'

The two teenagers stared stubbornly at each other without making noise for a few minutes, until one of them gave up.

'Fine. But you can tell anybody, you hear me?' grumbled Harry reluctantly.

Ginny nodded impatiently. 'I swear I won't tell anyone. You can trust me, you know. Only the twins know about you and your family and I must repeat you were present when we told them. Now, spill it out, Harry! I want to know who The Shadows are.'

'OK, OK. Don't need to rush, Gin. You probably won't believe me, but The Shadows are…'

'Stop with the suspense, Harry. You know I hate that.'

Harry only smirked at her, making she smile. 'The Shadows are Harold Potter, Juliet Potter, Remus Lupin, Nicolas Flamel, Perenelle Flamel and I. Sometimes the house-elves help us and my parents were part of it. In fact, mum and dad were the founders of The Shadows.'

Ginny stared at her window for a while with a pensive face, which Harry liked.

'Hmm… Why am I not surprised?' she finally broke the silence. 'Harry? You didn't get hurt, did you?'

'Just a few scratches.' Ginny gave him a doubtful look. 'Really, Gin. Nobody got serious injuries, I swear.' Harry gave her a smile, he hoped it would make her feel better.

* * *

_Some days before_

Potter Manor, the manor where many Potter generations lived through centuries, was having an air of seriousness and gravity, which last time it had was two years before.

Two women, four men and two house-elves were sitting in the comfortable living room. The married couples sat together in the couches, the singles sat in two armchairs and the siblings shared another couch.

'Pettigrew is with Voldemort.' said firmly Remus.

'In the Riddle Mansion.' added Perenelle. 'And they aren't alone.'

'Probably just another Death Eater.' said Nicolas, stroking his long and grey beard.

'That must be the true. After Pettigrew escaped, I wouldn't be surprised if the Death Eaters who aren't in Azkaban would gather.' Remus told them.

'Do you believe they'll start attack again?' inquired Juliet, her voice showed her fear and apprehension.

'Yes, dear. I guess we should be attentive to that line.' answered Harold, hugging his wife, because she had already lose two precious persons and wished don't lose anyone.

The adults in the room shared a look that could be translated, a few seconds later, by the Remus' determined words. 'The Shadows are back in service. The Death Eaters will repent their life's choice.'

* * *

_23 August 1994_

'Stop moving, Remus! It's not my fault you were against a tree.' Juliet snorted and added. 'I can't see how you didn't see that tree. We were in a forest, you know. Stop moving! I'm trying to heal you.'

'Stop laughing, Nicolas!' snapped Remus to Nicolas. 'Yes, I went against a tree, but at least I didn't burn my beard and took a minute to notice it.'

Remus had been so focused in his fight with Death Eaters that he hadn't seen a big tree and shifted his left shoulder and had scratches in his left arm and shoulder and chest, while Nicolas' long grey beard had a little meeting with fire. The remaining, besides some scrapes and burns, didn't suffered dangerous injuries.

'Remus, let my wife heal you and, Nicolas, don't tease him.' advised Harold.

'Moreover, I don't understand why you're growing your beard, Nico. Is it to burn it again?' mocked Harry with a grin on his face.

Harold had to wait a bit more until everyone quieted to speak. 'Now that you are silent, tell me, did anybody recognize the Death Eaters or who casted the Dark Mark?'

'I'm pretty sure Lucius Malfoy was one.' said Harry with an angry look, he hated that man for giving the Riddle's diary to Ginny.

They stayed the rest of the day discussing prior events.

After the Death Eaters' attack in the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, the residents from the Potter Manor came back to their ordinary lives, while they were keeping a very close eye to strange activity, mainly from Death Eaters or close to Riddle Manor. Remus was passing more time working as an Unspeakable, which according to him was because he had a new female partner. To Harry misfortune, he was now only able to talk to Ginny at night, because the Burrow was full and it's was impossible to her to come to his house.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay. At first, it was hard to write this chapter. Then, I started writing the Portuguese version of this story. And, lastly, my PC is currently with some problems, so now I have to use other.**

**A few time ago I created a poll, wich you can find in my profile page, about Ginny's Animagus Form (lioness, cheetah, tigress or other form). Please, go check it and vote. **

**All chapters are being edited (more corrections of grammar and spelling mistakes). Now I have more betas, who are helping me with this story, thank you.**

**Reviews are welcome, because they motivate me and it is good know what you are thinking of this story. So, please, write them.**

**I'll try to update the faster I can.**

**Inês**


	10. Dark Plans

**_Chapter 10 – Dark Plans_**

_24 August 1994_

The nights had been gloomy in Little Hangleton since August began. In every moment, a mysterious and scary fog surrounded the very large, damp and derelict Riddle Manor, in the hill. Everyone avoided that mansion as if they would die in the next day. The scariest thing was the lights from one single room, despite the manor was abandoned for a long time. This same room was being used by a Dark Lord, his pet and a servant.

The Dark Lord's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle Lord Voldemort and he was definitely not good looking or friendly. His body did not look human, it was sickly and rudimentary. The Dark Lord's pet was Nagini, a long and green female snake. She was satisfied with her current habitations, because, in the previous day, she ate fresh meat from a disgusting Muggle gardener, who the Dark Lord had had the pleasure to eliminate from the world. The servant was Peter Pettigrew, the Traitor.

'M-my Lor-Lord, I-I have found someone, w-who had never betrayed you, My-My Lord, as you have ask me to.' a bowing Peter informed his master with his squeaky voice and fear.

'Really? Finally did something good, isn't Peter?' sneered the Dark Lord coldly, making the bowing man shivered. 'And, if I may ask, who is he?'

'Bar-Barty Crouch Junior, My Lor-Lord.' Peter said, still not looking his master in the eyes.

'I remember him… Yes… He fulfils my requirements. However, there is a small problem, Peter. Hasn't he died in Azkaban?'

'Huh… Yes, he did… B-But, My Lord…'

'But what, Peter?' said the Dark Lord, starting to look angry. 'Dead people cannot help. Didn't you know that, Peter?'

Peter continued bowing, his eyes staring the flooror at Nagini or at Voldemort. He was shivering and perspiring and, after a long breathed deeply, he finally spoke. 'My-My Lord, it lo-looks that Barty had chan-changed place with his mo-mother. She was the one, w-who died.'

'Indeed?' asked the Dark Lord, now with curiosity.

'Y-yes, My Lo-Lord. His fa-father had set him unde-der the Imperious Curse. He ra-ran away from his father during the-the Quidditch World Cup. He was the one who casted the D-Dark Mark in the sky.' Peter replied quickly.

'And where is he now, Peter?' asked the Dark Lord coldly.

* * *

_Hours later_

'My Lord… I knew… I knew you weren't gone, My Lord...' sighed maniacally and proudly a pale man, who bowed to his master with pleasure.

'Good to see you've still loyal to me, Barty.' replied a cold voice. 'I have a very important task to you to do. You may not fall. If you complete this task, my glorious days will back and all muggles and mud-bloods will get what they deserve.'

'Anything, My Lord… I'll do anything you need.'

Barty was devoutly staring at the rudimentary body of the Dark Lord on his knees, while Peter was in the kitchen from Riddle Manor trying to cook under the looks of Nagini.

'Do you have a wand?' asked the Dark Lord.

'Yes, I do, My Lord. I stole it during the Quidditch game.'

'Good… You don't have much time. What I want you to do have to be perfect! No fails! Understood, Barty?'

'Yes… Yes, My Lord. I won't fail…' answered the freckled man staring at his loved master.

'What I need you to do is

* * *

_A few days later_

'My Lord, it's done.' said a diabolical male voice.

'Good.' said the Dark Lord satisfied. 'Soon I will get a new body. Be sure you won't fall or there will be consequences!'

'I would never disappoint you, My Lord.'

'You're better won't, Barty. PETER, feed Nagini!' ordered the Dark Lord.

'Y-yes, M-My L-Lord.' replied Peter, leaving the room to get some mice and rats.

'I don't care how you do it, but make sure the boy will win. He's a fool… And so is Dumbledore… He will help his little marionette.' the Dark Lord told to Barty Crouch Junior, who was cunningly smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry for the small chapter, but school is back and my time to write is short. Therefore, updates will take longer.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this view of the Dark Side.**

******Who is it excited for Ginny's third year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?**

**Oh! And thank you for all the kind reviews, for marking this story as your favourite and for following it.**

**Inês**


End file.
